Super Star Adventure
by Exotos135
Summary: After reading an article from a peculiar magazine, Star decides to test it and become Super Star.
1. Super Star is Born

**(Diaz Household, Backyard)**

Star Butterfly stood still in the middle of the backyard while reading a "how to execute the super transformation" magazine...for some reason. The girl slowly and carefully read and memorized each and every sentence...okay, not that extreme, but she did memorize what she thought was important.

When she had finished memorizing stuff, Star threw away the magazine and got ready to try it out as a cat was hit by the magazine, and it jumped and fled with the magazine covering the front of its head. He shook it off before Star started to take a deep breath.

_"Alright, Star, you know what you need to do."_ the girl mused as she inhaled, and then exhaled._ "You must concentrate."_

Star closed her eyes and concentrated her power as she raised her wand high in the sky. Just as she did, Marco, who was inside the house, passed by an open window and saw the girl doing the transformation, and he stood there in curiosity as a long time passed...and nothing happened.

Well, at first anyway.

Star was soon surrounded by a pair of golden rings, which orbited around the girl as some electricity appeared. Some small objects nearby like rocks, papers and such started to float as the girl was covered in a yellow shield, which eventually turned into a yellow pillar that pierced the skies, which soon turned into a golden sphere that hovered with the girl inside.

Eventually, Star opened her eyes to reveal they were completely white as the sphere got a crack, which expanded slowly but surely as the girl's appearance started to change. Just as the changes started to turn from subtle to noticeable, the sphere exploded, which made the "Safe Kid" to desperately look for a way to come to the girl's aid.

Marco came out of the house and into the backyard, and he got the honor of witnessing the girl's completed transformation when the smoke cleared out and revealed the girl hovering back into the ground. Her dress remained the same, although this is hardly relevant, but the wand now had turned into a scepter, with the pole now being a star with four angelic wings levitating nearby it.

Physically, Star didn't change that greatly, but her hair had grown far longer, was slightly more spiky and it had turned from blonde to completely white with some yellow highlights. The girl, sensing Marco's presence, turned to him and opened her eyes to reveal her pupils changed from blue to a crimson red.

And then, the girl and her wand returned to their normal form before Star panted and collapsed. The boy went to the girl and helped her get up as the small objects followed soon, and he grabbed her and saw as Star looked up to him.

He sighed in relief as Star gave him a reassuring smile. "I...did it." Star proudly said. "I reached my super form!"

"I know, I saw it from the window." Marco replied. "It looked pretty awesome, although it looks like it drained a lot of your power to reach it."

Star and Marco walked back into the house as the former spoke. "Well, maybe it won't be that hard to reach when I transform in the future, and by future, I mean tomorrow. At least, I hope that's the case." once they were inside, Star looked around and licked her lips anxiously before asking, "For now, can you give me something to eat or drink?"

"Fine, but you will take a break and sleep afterwards, okay?"

"Sure."

With that said, the duo exchanged looks, smiled at each other and then went to eat something. Just as they did, they passed a calendar that Star quickly went to, and she took out a red pen and marked the next day as "Second transformation attempt" before returning to Marco.


	2. Discovered

**(Diaz Household, Dining Room)**

Marco arrived at the dining room with his eyes half closed, fully opening them once he sniffed and smelled something that made the boy's nose jump and rejoice. He wobbled to the smell in question, but he hit the table in the process, and he groaned in pain as he clutched his stomach and then adjusted a chair before sitting down.

When the pain was gone, Marco sighed and looked at the table to see a plate full of nachos dipped in melted cheese. Marco licked his lips in excitement and hunger as he reached for the nachos...and his hand was suddenly slapped away by his mother, who gave him an angry glare before shaking her head.

The woman herself looked a bit tired and grumpy, but nonetheless held her cheery tone as she said, "These nachos are the post-breakfast snack, Marco." she then handed the boy the real breakfast, a good old bowl of cereal with milk. "Eat your breakfast, and then you can eat the nachos."

With that said, Mrs. Diaz left the room as the teenager eyed the cereal like it was the worst thing ever. He quickly got off his chair, went to get a spoon, took a random one and then returned to the boring old cereal, which he started to eat as fast as he could while briefly glancing at the nachos with sadness.

And then, the boy heard someone punching something. And shortly afterwards, he realized the sound came from the backyard.

_"Is Star training this early in the morning?"_ mused the boy as he continued to eat his cereal, though at a lower speed than before. _"She did say that she would try to transform again today, but has she made any progress? Well, I should check how she's doing after I finish my breakfast."_

And then he eyed the nachos. _"And maybe I can eat a few nachos along the way, too."_

**(Meanwhile, at the backyard)**

Star punched and kicked the air as fast as she could, quickly dodging-or acting like she was dodging, since she was fighting nothing-just as quickly before counterattacking with her wand, which she swung like a sword or axe and changed from her wand to her punches and kicks. She soon began using only kicks that she executed just as fast as before, and she did an upward kick and a cartwheel before taking a short break.

When she had relaxed long enough, the girl took a deep breath and started to spin. She eventually begun to spin out of control and she moved around the backyard, hitting the fence, a squirrel, the cat from before and a tree before spinning back to the middle of the backyard.

And then, Marco arrived in the middle of her spinning, holding the plate of nachos and eating some in delight. "Good morning, Star." Marco greeted as he ate another nacho. "I see you have been practicing?"

Having heard the boy's voice, Star stopped spinning-which got her upside down somehow-and smiled at him before her dress fell and revealed pony shorts and a light blue sleeveless shirt that stood in place for some reason. After that happened, Star quickly got off the ground, covered herself and went to the boy while jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yeah! And after so much practicing, I can finally transform instantly instead of taking an absurdly long time to do it!" Star raised her wand, and she immediately flashed white before her wand became the scepter and she turned into Super Star. "See, Marco?"

And then, just as the sound of a camera being shot was heard, she immediately returned to her base form, upon which she fell on her knees and panted like a dog on a sunny day as she said, "It still drains a lot of my power to keep the transformation on, though." she got up and wiped off the sweat on her forehead as she added, "Maybe I need to practice some more."

"That, or you should rest. After all, you have been training since..." the boy paused as he figured out that he didn't actually knew when Star began training. So she gladly went to his side and whispered him the time, which caught the teenager off-guard. "3 am?! That's it, you're definitely going to take a rest now!"

Star huffed in anger as she was taken to the house by Marco, who dragged her by the arm as the girl tried to release herself. After a long struggle, Star eventually gave up and decided to go along for the sake of her arm. The duo went inside the house and Marco closed the door...just as Brittney slowly got up from behind the fence, and was then hit by Buff Frog, who fell from the tree.

"Star Butterfly, has a super transformation?" Buff Frog said horrified. "I must tell the boss about this!"

The monster from another dimensions used his dimensional scissors to open a portal and then jumped through it. The portal closed just as Brittney got off the ground, dusted herself and snickered maliciously.

"Now I have an interesting headline for the newspaper." the cheerleader remarked with a smirk.

With that said, Brittney ran back home as she laughed like a maniac...and was then chased by some squirrels.

**(Ludo's Castle, Throne room)**

The tiny tyrant overlord known as Ludo sat on his throne, with a dozen or so books making sure that he looked taller than he actually was. Just as he was in the middle of doing something important, whatever that was, a portal opened near the entrance and Buff Frog jumped out of it, the portal vanishing as the monster walked closer to the throne and bowed down.

"Ludo, I have some...urgent news for you."

The little tyrant rolled his eyes and turned to his subordinate. "What is it, Buff Frog?"

"Star Butterfly, the teenage princess with the magical wand...she has gained something called, 'super form'!" Buff Frog informed to his master, who looked mildly surprised. "And not only that, her wand transforms into a scepter when she turns into her super form!"

That statement made Ludo jump off his throne and land near Buff Frog, who screamed and hid behind something as Ludo stood still for a moment...and then walked towards some other of his subordinates. "So, Star has achieved her super form?" asked Ludo as he eyed his subordinates, Buff Frog coming out of his hiding and nodding in response as the small demon turned to Emmitt. "It's been a long time, but now, I can stop holding back!"

Ludo raised his scepter, which accumulated energy as Emmitt slowly back away in fear. "M-Master Ludo, what are you going to do?" Emmitt asked as the tyrant's scepter was pointed at him.

The little tyrant simply smiled before shooting the energy at Emmitt, who let out an "ugh" as his body turned golden and he started to fel unbelievable pain. "Oh, nothing that will hurt you too much, Emmitt." the minotaur twitched in agony as it started to turn into a far bigger figure, with his cries and screams becoming roars and growls as Ludo smiled wickedly. "I'll just give 'Super Star' a challenge worth of her power."

Emmitt's new form started to grow, and it continued to grow and grow up until it was the size of a behemoth. It opened a pair of red eyes and roared at the kappa, who barely even flinched in response. All Ludo did was smile before slowly laughing like a maniac, his laughter getting louder and echoing on the distance as he raised it scepter again.

**(Next day, at Echo Creek Academy)**

The hallways were filled with murmuring and students reading the newspaper, most gasping in shock upon reading the articles. Just then, Star and Marco opened the doors and went inside as the students heard them them and turned to their direction. Marco closed the doors and followed Star as they walked across the hallway while being watched by the students, who smiled and hid their newspapers.

Star and Marco continued to walk until their way was blocked by some smiling students, who smiled even wider as the teenagers became surrounded by other smiling students. "Why do I get the feeling they want something to do with us?" Marco asked with worry.

Some of the students were pushed aside to give room for Jackie to walk to the duo. "Star, we discovered something amazing, probably your biggest achievement ever since you became a shooting star!" Jackie looked down, blushed and twiddle her fingers nervously as she asked, "So, as a request from a friend and hundreds of other teenagers, can you show us your super transformation?"

"How did you find out-I mean, where did you got that idea?" Marco hastily asked.

From her back, Jackie grabbed a copy of the school's newspaper and handed it to the duo. "Duh, the school's newspaper tells us about it." Marco and Star's jaw dropped in shock when they saw a picture of Star's super transformation under a "A Super Star Is Born" headline. "It even has some basic proof that it could actually be true, and trust me, that's something rare in our school's newspaper. So, about that request-"

However, Star and Marco had quickly escaped by the time Jackie was asking. Upon seeing that, the students looked around until they spotted Star and Marco running away, and the duo were pursued by the students, who formed something akin to an ocean. The duo looked everywhere for a place to hide, and they eventually managed to find an alley.

They quickly hid in the alley and shut up as the student ocean passed by without noticing them, and they continued to..."move" as the teenagers peeked from their hiding spot and then returned back to think.

"Someone on the newspaper put that headline over there, but who did it, and how did they manage to take that picture without us noticing?" Marco mused as he scratched his chin.

"We have to find this nasty perpetrator, confront him of his horrible crimes against personal privacy and hang him like a witch, and then burn him like a stereotypical witch!" Star dramatically proclaimed.

"Or we could just confront whoever did this at the newspaper office." Marco suggested. "Which is right nearby us."

Star and Marco turned to see the door to the office and they walked to it. Star grabbed the doorknob and tried to twist it, but it failed to budge. "The door's closed." the girl scratched her chin and snapped her fingers when she got an idea. She got ready to kick the door and said "Open up sesa-"

Marco quickly grabbed Star's leg before the girl used it to break open the door. "Wait, Star, with our current situation, we need to get as least attention as possible." Marco then poked his and Star's head as he continued. "Let's use our heads instead."

"Oooooh, I like that idea."

**(****Newspaper Office)**

The door was banged a few times before it was busted open, and the duo went inside to reveal Star had used Marco as a club. After that, Star put Marco down and the boy got up as Star scanned the area and grabbed the newspapers. "Alright! Who's the jerk who put this fake headline in the newspaper?" Star growled as she raised the newspaper and pointed at the headline.

Someone was heard chuckling, and the person revealed herself to be Brittney, who was chewing a pen and giving the duo an evil glare. "Brittney Wong, why aren't I surprised?" Marco remarked as he and Star walked to the cheerleader. "You're the one that posted this headline, didn't you?"

"Precisely." Brittney smugly stated.

"In that case, can you remove this headline?" Star inquired.

Brittney simply shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't do your request, Moo-ni princess. Ever since I posted the headline, the students have been mad about seeing 'Super Star' for themselves, so much that even if I removed the headline, the news have already been printed inside their skulls." Brittney told the girl face-to-face with a malicious smirk. "And thanks to that, not only is the school's newspaper being brought by everybody, but I've received high praise for getting such an amazing notice!"

Brittney got off her seat and laughed like a maniac as the other members of the office, Marco, and Star looked at her with boredom. She soon stopped before twiddling her fingers nervously. "Unfortunately, my little decision to put that headline didn't go as planned...at least, not the way I hoped."

"Brittney, we'll only ask this one, all you got to do is-wait a second, what do you mean that it didn't go as planned?" Star snarled and then questioned.

"Let's just say I forgot to think whether my plan would be beneficial for me or not." Brittney remarked. "And it was more beneficial to the newspaper than myself. But hey, at least I got a new, and from the look of your eyes I have done something you didn't want to happen!"

"Brittney, we don't care what's your motive behind this, but you must calm the students now!" Marco stated. "And the only way to do this is to tell them that what you saw never happened."

"But I saw it with my own eyes, Star really can transform!"

"But_ they_ didn't see it, so _they_ only have the word of the newspaper-your word-to actually believe it really happened. If you tell them you made up 'Super Star', they'll stop bothering me and Star to show them the transformation!" Marco explained as he poked the teenager threateningly. "So get out there and tell them you lied!"

The cheerleader frowned and crossed her arms as she asked, "And what if I don't?" with a tone of defiance.

And then, Star aimed her wand at the girl and started to charge it. "Okay, alright, I get it! I'll tell them I lied!" Star's wand was uncharged and put back in the girl's pocket as Brittney relaxed and sighed. "Geez, do you really need to go to the extremes?"

"You should know by now that's how I roll." and the some banging was heard and the trio turned to see the excited teenagers roaring outside. "And lookie there, the students have arrived."

**(Outside the Office)**

Brittney walked out through the busted door and was immediately surrounded by the excited students. She was watched by the smiling teenagers as she turned back to the office, saw Sar and Marco peeking from a hiding spot and giving her a thumbs up, and then she took a deep breath before speaking.

"I made up 'Super Star', she doesn't really exist." what followed were disappointed groans before she continued. "So stop being so hyperactive about her and leave Star and Safe Kid alone."

The students, disillusionedand disappointed, looked down at the ground with a depressed look as Brittney tried to go back to the office...and then, the ground started to shake. And it didn't take a long time before the shaking became more and more violent, with some parts of the ceiling collapsing and falling as the students started to run away.

Brittney jumped out of the way of a falling pieces of debris, saving Justin from another pieces of debris in the process. "What's going on?!"

Everybody ran away as Star and Marco came out of their hiding, followed by the other office members. They looked around and quickly dodged pieces of debris as they tried to find the source of the shaking, with very little success for the most part.

They then went to another part of the school, the outside, where the rest of the students and Brittney was witnessing a crack developing and expanding nearby. A gigantic hand erupted from the crack, which was then followed by the rest of its body coming out and showing Emmitt's transformed form had surfaced. He scanned the area and soon found the terrified teenagers and Star and Marco, reacting by lowering his head and roaring at them like a dinosaur.

Everybody stood still for a moment before escaping and hiding behind some bushes and rocks and such, except for Star and Marco, who got ready to fight back. "Wait, I can recognize this monster. It's Emmitt!" Marco stated, earning a confused look from Star in response. "You know, Skullnick's former boyfriend?"

"Oh, right." and then the duo dodged Emmitt's fist as he slammed it into the ground. "But how did he turn into such gigantic monstrosity?"

"I don't know nor care, but if I get the feeling I know what he's doing here, and he'll have to go through me first!"

Marco quickly dodged another fist, jumped and landed on it, which he soon followed by running through the beast's arm until he was on his shoulder. He whistled, got the monstrous Emmitt's attention and then kicked one of his demonic eyes, causing the monster to roar in pain and react by grabbing the boy, briefly try to squeeze him and then shove him to the ground, following it with a punch.

Once the beast raised his hand, it was revealed that Marco had miraculously survived the attack, but that he had lost a lot of blood in the process. He tried to get up, but soon fell on his knees before coughing up some blood.

Upon seeing that, Star stood still in complete shock as Jackie came out of hiding and went to check on the injured boy. She grabbed him and took him to the school's medical room as Star narrowed her eyes and silently growled as Emmitt lifted his fist, smirked and then slammed it down as Star's turned red and she was apparently hit by the monster's attack.

However, Emmitt soon felt his hand was being lifted, and he and the students looked to see Star, in her super form, lifting said fist with a serious look on her face and a single hand. "You're going to pay for that."

With that said, Star flew up and lifted Emmitt's fist as the giant monster tried to wonder how this was even possible and the nearby students watched in awe. Star flew up until she was facing Emmitt's face, and then she threw the fist at his face with enough strength to make him lose balance and fall while letting out a roar of pain.

Star remained in the air as Emmitt grabbed his face and got up, groaning in pain as he eyed the serious girl. He tried to punch her again, but she simply dodged it so fast that it looked like she teleported instead, much to the confusion of Emmitt and the shock of the students.

Some more punches were thrown and Star dodged all of them, right before throwing her scepter and controlling it with her hands. The scepter hit Emmitt's nose, and then, through Star's command, it flew all around his body and hit him everywhere before charging some energy and shooting a lot of white cupcakes at the monster, who managed to block some of them as the scepter returned to Star's hand.

Seeing that Emmitt wouldn't go down so easily, Star flew towards him and punched and kicked him for a while, doing an uppercut afterwards and hitting Emmitt's face before kicking him downwards, which made the monster almost hit the ground. Seeing her window of opportunity, Star raised her wand and chanted:

_Super Narwhal Blast!_

Hundreds of golden narwhals with longer horns materialize and went up in the sky, right before diving down into the giant monster, who tried to block it with both of his hands. However, the narwhals simply flew through it and collided with the monster, exploding upon doing so and causing Emmitt enough damage to knock him down, and in his last minutes of consciousness he tried to get up in vain.

With the monster knocked out cold, Emmitt turned back to his normal size and form as Star flew back to the ground. When she had landed, Star eyed the defeated minotaur before realizing what Skullnick would do if she find out she beat her ex-boyfriend, so she turned back to her base form before running back inside the school as the students came out of their hiding and cheered before going back inside.

And, just after that, a purple portal opened underneath Emmitt that sucked him into it, and the portal vanished from existence shortly afterwards.

**(Echo Creek Academy's medical room)**

Marco, with a good deal of his injuries covered in bandages and other medical stuff, was resting on a bed with Jackie looking at him with worry by his side. The boy suddenly felt a bit of a headache when he heard loud cheering coming from outside the room.

Noticing the boy's pain, Jackie grabbed some earmuffs that were nearby for whatever reason and put them on Marco's ear. The boy started to relax and calm down as Jackie went to the door and opened it before yelling, "Turn the volume down, we have an injured boy here!"

She then looked surprised to see the noise came from the students loudly cheering for Star as they lifted her and carried her across the hallways. Jackie looked with confusion as the students turned to her and said, "Star really can go Super Star!", in a highly cheerful tone. "We're going to celebrate this discovery with a party, you should come with us!"

Jackie smiled and thought about it for a minute...right before glancing at the injured Marco. She then had a second thought and gently said, "Sorry, but I'll join the party later. I think I'll stay with Marco for a while."

"Meh, do what you want."

With that said, the students left and continued to loudly cheer for the magical princess from another dimension. Jackie shook her head as she saw them leave and then returned to Marco, who smiled as the girl gently brushed his forehead.

And as the hours passed, Jackie remained by Marco's side, who had only one thing to say in his head.

_"I'll get as strong as you, Star, that's a promise."_


	3. Rise of Super Marco?

**(Ludo's Castle)**

A displeased Ludo sat on his throne, giving an ashamed Emmitt a look of disapproval. "You have disappointed me, Emmitt." the kappa stated. "My scepter's power cannot be wasted on the weak, and all these years, you have proven to be one of my best warriors. I expected more from you."

"I'm sorry, master Ludo. What will you do to me?"

The tiny tyrant thought about it for a minute, scratched his chin and concentrated...and smirked once he got an idea.

"Nothing, actually." the statement baffled everybody, Buff Frog included. "Through the battle, you managed to reveal the power of the princess's super form. Your strength was highly increased, and yet Star was able to defeat you in her super form. If she is that powerful, we need to act, and fast."

The kappa's minions, after shaking off the shock, immediately and unanimously agreed with him. "What do we do now, master Ludo?" Buff Frog asked. "Should I spy on her and see if-"

"Save it, Buff Frog." Ludo snapped. "If she catches you spying on her, she could turn you into the first demon sushi in existence."

Buff Frog's face turned blue and his eyes became blank after hearing the reply, and he quickly shook it off as Ludo continued speaking. "No, what we'll do will be different from the norm." and in his head the picture of a particular teenager popped up, Marco Diaz. "Very, _very_ different from the norm."

**(Meanwhile, at the Diaz Household)**

Star, looking completely exhausted and with her hair a complete mess, went inside and immediately closed the door and blocked it with as much furniture as she could, including herself. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz went downstairs shortly after Star arrived, and they spotted her holding the door, which was being knocked by hundreds of hands. "Star, what's going on?" Mr. Diaz asked.

"I-It's a long story, but I'll try to tell you what I can once the knocking stops!" And then, the knocking stopped, much to Star's relief. "Thank goodness. I'll tell you what happened, but first, I have to put the furniture back where it belongs."

She quickly did such and, once she finished, she got on the couch and sighed as Mr. and Mrs. Diaz walked to it and sat close to her. "Star, what happened that made you look this...exhausted?" Mrs. Diaz asked with worry.

The magical princess from another dimension scratched her head, took a deep breath and answered, "A transformed monster attacked the school and, when Marco was hurt by it, I...went into my super form and everybody saw it." Star resumed. "Now, everyone is asking me stupid things like how they can get super forms, can I fly, does the transformation have multiple stages, they even asked unrelated stuff like what time was it!"

"Marco got hurt?!" Mr. Diaz exclaimed in shock.

"He didn't look that bad when he came back home." Mrs. Diaz remarked.

"I fixed him when I got the chance and nobody was stalking me." And then Star suddenly realized something and got up. "Speaking of which, where is Marco?"

"He's at his room, practicing his karate skills." Mrs. Diaz answered.

Star gave the woman a pleased smile and quickly went upstairs as the adults exchanged worried looks. Once at the boy's room, Star scanned the room and spotted Marco about to try and break...iron tables?!

Understandably getting worried, Star moved the iron tables away just as Marco was going to karate chop them. However, he hit Star instead, who groaned in pain and clutched her stomach as the boy realized what just happened.

"S-Star?" Marco stuttered as Star took a deep breath and gave him a cold glare. "What are you doing in my room?"

"What are _you_ doing in your room, Marco Diaz?!" Star loudly scolded. "I just fixed you from the fight with Emmitt, do you really think I can do that every single time you get badly hurt?! What were you thinking trying to break iron tables?!"

Star's harsh words made Marco scratch the back of his head and look away in embarrassment, and he sighed before going to his bed and sitting on it with a pessimistic look. Seeing the boy's uncharacteristic mood, Star went to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"What's bothering you, earth bro?"

Marco remained silent for a while until he sighed and finally answered, "I have to get stronger, Star. I came to that realization yesterday after the battle with Emmitt."

A bewildered Star simply asked, "Marco, what are you talking about?"

"Did you see how utterly easy it was for Emmitt to knock me down and severely hurt me?" the boy replied, and he paused to look down and frown before continuing. "And if what I heard from our classmates is true, he didn't even manage to put a scratch on you!"

"I was on my super form, Marco." Star retorted. "Besides, Emmitt was a transformed monster back then, it was something we had never seen before."

"But you managed to defeat him, that's what matters." Marco paused before adding, "If I can catch up to you, maybe...maybe I'll have some worth in the team when we meet something like that again. Otherwise, I'll have to stand back while you get all the fighting...and I'm just the boy that you have to protect."

Star gave him a sympathetic look, looked strictly at his eyes and said, "Marco, no matter the circumstances, no matter the enemy, and no matter the situation, you'll always be my best friend on earth, the one I can trust the most, and the one that has my back." Marco started to shed tears as Star added, "Even if we met another one of those things, I wouldn't want to fight it with anybody at my side but you."

With that said, Marco blushed and looked down before giving Star a hug, which the girl gladly returned not long after. "Now get some rest, earth bro." Star suggested as the two separated. "Making sleeping optional for you isn't something I can do."

Marco nodded in agreement and got ready to sleep as Star got off his bed and walked out of the room. Once she left, Marco slowly closed his eyes and snored as he slept peacefully...and a shadowy figure appeared on the window, chuckling maliciously as the boy slept.

**(Next day, at the backyard)**

Marco was practicing some punches and kicks, mostly doing what Star did a few days ago. He kicked, punched and then blocked at various times, almost like he was in an actual fight. And just as he continued, he stopped once he looked around and spotted Star walking to him.

"Marco, we have school today." Star informed, shocking Marco. "Are you coming?"

The boy quickly got out of his shock and confidently replied, "Sure! Go ahead, I'll catch up later!"

With a little smile, Star left the backyard and Marco continued to spar with the air. A long time passed, and Marco stopped once he remembered that he was late for school. He would have done as promised and catch up to Star, but before he could even move, Ludo and his minions arrived.

"Ludo!" Marco exclaimed as he got ready to fight.

"Relax, earth turd, I'm not here to fight...yet." Ludo stated, earning a raised eyebrow in response. "I'm here to give you...a proposition. One that will be beneficial for the two of us."

"You won't trick me into making a deal with a tyrant!" And then he paused and thought about it before adding, "Or a mini tyrant, in your case."

"Hardy har, you humans and your sense of humor have never gotten on my nerves."

Having had enough, Marco blindly rushed at Ludo, who stopped his minions from attacking and smiled as the boy got closer and closer. And once they were close enough, Marco rapidly attacked with punches and kicks, which Ludo dodged effortlessly. And just as Marco attacked again, Ludo struck him with his scepter and hit him some more before sending him towards a tree, throwing his scepter and hitting the boy's stomach before it went back to him.

After that, Marco slid off of the tree and spat out some blood. "How...how is this possible?" Marco questioned as he tried to maintain his balance. "You weren't this strong back on our first fight."

"That was back then, and this is right now." Ludo smugly stated as Marco collapsed and hit the floor. "And besides, if I weren't restraining my power right now, I could just crush you like a grape. But I digress, will you listen to my proposition now?"

Marco gave the monster a defiant glare, but he quickly backed away when Ludo pointed his scepter at him. "Fine, what is the proposition?"

"I propose that I'll help you achieve your super form, if you become my newest minion and hunt for Star Butterfly." Marco tried to bark no, but before he could utter a word, Ludo's scepter charged enemy as he added, "By the way, you have no choice in the matter."

With that said, Ludo shot an energy ball at Marco, which sent him flying to a wall. He slid off and slumped on the ground, his head tilted down and his body barely moving. After a while, he groaned a bit as he got surrounded by a purple, fiery aura, and he slowly lifted his head to reveal he had yellow, reptilian eyes.

**(Echo Creek Academy)**

The class, except Star, heard Miss Skullnick's lesson with complete boredom and indifference, while Star looked around worriedly. "Has anybody seen Marco?" Star asked. "He was supposed to be here a while ago."

"Who knows, maybe he realized that he doesn't deserve to be in the same classroom with you, a powerful princess from another dimension, unlike the rest of us." Brittney teased, earning herself a punch from Jackie.

"Maybe, but he was trying to gain strength so he could achieve his super form as well." Star thought about it and came to a conclusion. "Do you think something happened to him?"

Jackie got ready to answer, only to close her mouth shut when she noticed a car flying towards the classroom. She screamed and pointed at the car, which made the rest duck behind their desk just in time to dodge the car. "Okay, that'll be all for today's lesson." Miss Skullnick said. "For now, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Everybody did as told and they quickly left the classroom and the school, upon which they spotted the one who had thrown the car. It was Marco, only with his hair spikier, purple with red highlights, and pointing upwards. He also had a black aura and some green electricity surrounding him.

"Marco?!" everyone exclaimed in shock.

"That's me, indeed." he answered with a voice combining his own and Ludo's. "I finally achieved the super form Star achieved earlier, although it was...a bit more different than I expected."

It didn't took Star long to decipher what happened, and she snarled, "That's not your super form, Marco, and this isn't you!" then she yelled at the skies, "Ludo, what did you do to Marco!"

A dark green orb suddenly materialized near the boy, with Ludo's face shown inside it. "I simply gave him the power he desired, and now he's one of my most loyal subordinates." Ludo jeered. "And to prove it, he will destroy you, once and for all!"

Marco telekinetically lifted a car nearby, aimed it at the group and threw it as he laughed like a maniac and Ludo watched with approval. However, just as the car hit the group, a brief flash of light occurred and the car was grabbed by Star, who had turned into her super form. She lifted it and revealed herself to a surprised Marco and Ludo.

She threw the car away and the students hid nearby while Skullnick went to the car and checked it. "Marco, I don't want to hurt you." Star stated. "However, I can't let you hurt these innocent people nor the rest of the city just to kill me either."

"So we shall fight?" Marco asked with a wicked smile.

Star frowned and took a battle stance as Ludo turned to Marco and gave him a nod before disappearing alongside the orb. With that done, Marco turned back to the girl and took a praying mantis pose as Star finished:

"I'm afraid so."


	4. Super Star vs Super Marco

**(Back where we left off)**

Star and Marco dashed towards each other and clashed with a punch, with the clash causing the ground to shake and some rocks to briefly levitate as the duo exchanged glares. After a while, Marco flashed a smile before he teleported behind her and attacked, only to be blocked flawlessly by the girl.

With that done, Marco frowned and executed a rapid barrage of punches, all of which Star dodged or blocked with ease. Then, Marco started to slow down and switched between punching and kicking, sometimes stopping just before hitting Star and letting her block it. At first, Star was confused, but it didn't take her long to figure out why this happened:

He was holding back.

Noticing that, Star used some of her magic to push Marco away, which gave her enough time to think of something quickly. She then moved her scepter clockwise, aimed it directly at Marco and chanted:

"Ring of restraint!"

The scepter charged energy and Star shot it as Marco rushed towards her, hitting him effortlessly and briefly paralyzing the boy. Once the paralysis wore off, Star followed it by creating a golden ring around Marco and tighten it before he could fly away.

"Marco, I know you're in there!" Star stated as the boy struggled to free himself. "Ludo may have done something to turn you into this...thing, but I know you have enough strength to overcome it!"

Marco briefly looked shocked at hearing the girl say that, but his eyes glowed dark purple as he flashed a smirk and broke free from the ring. He dashed at the girl, created some golden...gauntlet-like things and used them to attack her, though she managed to block it with her scepter, and she charged and shot a fireball at him. While this did managed to send him away a bit, it barely even hurt him, and he simply dusted the remains of the fire away before he and Star exchanged stares.

"Don't let Ludo cloud your mind, Marco, you know this isn't the way you want to achieve your super form!" Star stated. "Making a deal with a walking frog-lizard isn't the right way to gain super powers!"

"Star, Star, Star, your empathy towards your friend is admirable, and laughable at the same time." Marco chuckled. "The Marco you speak about can't even hear you, he's locked deep inside his mind, unable to do anything but watch as I use this power to destroy you!"

The possessed teenager laughed like a maniac for several minutes, and once he ceased laughing, he saw Star confidently smiling and giggling. "No, the Marco I know isn't sitting still in the deepest part of his mind, he's fighting back Ludo's control, and once he returns, he will make sure that Ludo pays for this decision."

"Well, while we wait for his return, how about I give you a delicious beating?"

"No thanks, I already ate something terrible this morning."

"How dare you insult my kung food skills!"

With that said, the battle continued, once again with Marco and Star being pretty evenly matched.

**(Inside Marco's head)**

Meanwhile, Marco walked around the dark, desolated wasteland that was his mind. The skies were dark purple, the seas were magenta and hundreds of possessed animals ran around, ignoring the boy for some reason.

"Where am I?" Marco questioned. "And more importantly, how do I get out of here? I need to take control of my own body back and kick Ludo's ass!"

And with that said, a fiery explosion occurred behind Marco, which caught the teenager's attention. Once he turned around, he saw a hooded figure as tall as him, and with a grin as smug as Ludo's. The figure took out his hood...and revealed that he looked exactly like the possessed Marco, only with spikier hair and eyes similar to Ludo's.

"Who are you?!"

"I am you, silly." the figure answered. "Or, at the very least, a representation of what has become of you; An unrestrained monster who follows Ludo's order without question."

"Hmm...do you know how I can return back to normal." Marco asked.

Upon hearing that, the representation took a battle stance and grinned. "I suppose you're implying that I must beat you in order to get control of my body again?" the representation nodded once. "I don't know how that makes sense, but no matter!"

Marco and the representation rushed at each other, and they clashed with a single punch, which was soon followed by a fast barrage of punches and kicks, though Other Marco managed to catch Marco off-guard and strike him, sending him into a couple of trees.

**(Back with Star and "Marco")**

The girl hit the ground, leaving a huge crater. She managed to recover consciousness and roll away before Marco punched the ground, expanding the crater as he "glitched" and remained immobile for a moment, allowing Star to hit him as fast as she could with her scepter.

However, once "Marco" returned to normal, he grabbed the scepter and tried to hit Star, only for the girl to move too fast for him, even managing to get a few hits at him before taking back her scepter and hitting "Marco" with it.

**(Back with Marco and Other Marco)**

Other Marco managed to keep his ground and charged his arms with energy, which he shot at Marco. The boy managed to dodge most of them and be mildly hurt by the ones that did hit, and he punched and kicked Other Marco multiple times before uppercutting him.

**(Back with Star and "Marco"...again)**

"Marco" charged his hands and tried to shoot Star, but she managed to hit him before he could try it, and the two engaged in a locked barrage of punches as "Marco" got surrounded by purple electricity. After a while, the electricity "exploded" and sent Star a few feet away as "Marco" screamed in agony and started to twitch like mad.

Seeing she had a chance, Star aimed her hands directly at "Marco" and charged energy into a small sphere, which grew larger and larger as more energy was charged. Once she got enough, she got a better clear of "Marco" and got ready to shoot it.

"This will finish you off!"

However, just as she managed to shoot the ball, Star's transformation lost power and she reverted back to her base form, much to her horror. She exclaimed, "Oh no!", as she fell and hit the ground, though luckily Marco's possessed body failed to notice this. However, he quickly returned back to normal, saw the depowered Star and flashed a malicious smile as he went to the ground.

**(Back with Marco and Other Marco...again.)**

Other Marco landed near Marco and grabbed him by the neck, lifted him and charged his free hand with energy and turned it into a fist as he spoke.

"You don't understand the power you're facing, Ludo is far stronger than you think. Looking at what he's turned you into is enough proof, and with the last time he'll be able to use his scepter's true power, he'll get the wand and make the entire universe his plaything. Once I get rid of you, Star will be the next to die, and Ludo will conquer the universe without oposition. I bet you'd like to watch the events unfold, but you'll no longer exist by the time they happen."

The instant he heard the part about Star dying, Marco's eyes turned into fire and, just as Other Marco swung his fist, he managed to catch it and redirect it back at him. The punch was somehow strong enough to send him flying some feet away, though he managed to catch his balance soon enough to see Marco walk towards him.

Other Marco shot some energy balls at him, but he simply deflected them with little effort and rushed to Other Marco as he charged his fists with...fire energy?

"You have one thing right; "I" will cease to exist." Marco stated as he formed his hand into a punch. "The "I" who'll cease to exist, however, is you!"

And with that said, Other Marco watched in horror as Marco reached and punched him with the energy-fied fist. Though it didn't look like it did anything at first, Other Marco got a crack in his face, which quickly expanded as Other Marco backed away, noticed and started to panic.

**(Back with Star and "Marco"...AGAIN)**

Star watched in confusion as "Marco" grabbed his head and he started emitting light from his orifices, which expanded up until he was covered in light. The light then developed into a sphere, which didn't exist for long before it got a crack on it, which increased until it exploded, revealing Marco...in his super form.

He looked exactly the same, only his hair was spikier and was now golden, and his eyes turned green. "You're back." Star said with joy. "And you unlocked your super form as well."

"Yeah, and I got to admit it, this super form is pretty aweomse!" Marco enthusiastically remarked.

And, just as he scratched the back of his head and Star giggled a little, Marco felt someone approaching and looked around, much to the girl's confusion. "Hey, why do I feel...Lobster Claws?"

The duo heard someone running and turned around, ready to attack. However, they just saw Lobster Claws running to them, and they calmed down as the humanoid crustacean got to them and catched his breath before saying, "At last! I found you!"

"Why are you running around screaming?" Marco questioned. "It took us sometime to get you used to earth life, you know."

"Sorry, but I got dire news to give ya!" Lobster Claws answered while waving his arms, calming down a bit before adding, "Ludo is absorbing all of his current minions! He's planning to use the last amount of true power inside his scepter to power himself up so he can kill you both!"

"What?! How did he figure out so fast that I defeated my other self?"

"That doesn't matter!" Lobster Claws exclaimed. "You have to flee before he fully powers up!"

Hearing that, and then glancing at Marco, Star thought of a better idea. "That, or we could take him head-on and defeat him once and for all!"

Having clearly heard the girl's idea, Marco narrowed his eyes, smiled and nodded in approval. Lobster Claws, though a bit reluctant at first, also smiled and nodded in agreement as Star glanced at her wand.

"Time to end your reign, Ludo!"

**(Meanwhile, at Ludo's Castle)**

Ludo held his scepter high as it charged with energy into a miniature black hole-like portal and his minions gripped on various things at the throne room.

"Master Ludo, why are you doing this?!" Buff Frog shrieked.

"Emmitt failed, Marco failed, and I don't plan to waste anymore of my energy in making you stronger!" Ludo answered. "I can only use the true power of my scepter one more time, and I shall use it to get the job done and Star Butterfly killed!"

With that said, Buff Frog was finally absorbed into the scepter's orb, along with the rest of the panicking minions. Once that happened, the scepter stood still for a moment before unleashing some electricity and covering Ludo in it. The bird-like demon laughed like a maniac as he grew into a giant, a giant that was so gigantic the castle was unable to contain it, and he crashed through the ceiling as the transformation completed.

His muscles grew to the size of a bodybuilder's, and he felt an inmense increase in his power. His scepter also changed to gigantic proportions, and the head turned into a screaming skull with glowing red dots for eyes.

"It's been eons since I've felt like this!"

**To Be Continued...in the next chapter.**


	5. The End

**I'm sorry for taking so long in finishing this, I had to take care of some stuff, and being in summer-summer made me more lazy than usual.**

**Anyway, read and review.**

* * *

**(Hill far away from Ludo's Castle)**

A portal opened at the hill and Star, Marco and Lobster Claws jump out of it to see the scenery. Or at least, the scenery that wasn't bleak, dark, or bleakly dark. "Is this the place?" Star asked.

"Why yes! Yes it is!"

Upon hearing that, they turned and saw a huge and muscular Ludo arriving from the ground, flexing his gigantic muscles like an egotistical bodybuilder and giving his minion and the teenagers mocking looks as Star and Marco tried to figure out who they were looking at.

"What the hell is that thing?!"

"That thing is lord Ludo!, empowered by his own scepter!" Lobster Claws answered.

"Why the heck would Ludo want the wand if his scepter allows him to become that?" Star questioned.

"Well, the scepter's true power can only be used thrice, and this is the last time he can use it before it turns into a normal magical scepter." Lobster Claws explained. "I believe...I believe he wants the wand to give the scepter unlimited power."

"Well, seeing what he can do with his scepter, that would make sense." Star remarked.

"So, how do we defeat him?" Marco asked.

"Well, you won't do a thing to him in your base forms."

"And your only purpose, Lobster Claws, will be to fuel my transformation!" Ludo added.

Ludo grabbed the hill and tore it off, removing the teenagers before he ate the whole hill with a single bite, Lobster Claws included. Star and Marco couldn't do anything but watch in horror as Ludo sickeningly took his time in devouring the remains of his ex-subordinate, swallowing them shortly afterwards. All this did was make him slightly bigger and grown an extra pair of arms, with claws for hands.

"Huh, maybe eating Lobster Claws wasn't such a good idea." Ludo remarked before he noticed Star and Marco glaring at him. "That being said, now that I have eaten my whole army, now I'm practically semi-invincible! Now I just need to take Star's wand, which will make my incredible strength redundant!"

And the first thing he did after declaring that was crush Star and Marco under his palm. After a few seconds, it looked like the two were dead, only for Ludo to feel his palm being lifted without moving it and then felt all of his everything being lifted and then throw shortly afterwards. Once he crashed, he saw Marco and Star in their super forms, and giving the giant demon a furious, determined scowl.

Ludo got up, returned the scowl and ran after the duo, who simply smiled and got ready to counterattack. Then, when Ludo got ready to punch them, Star and Marco flew around him and kicked his back strong enough to send him flying in a complete circle, ending with him landing in a bunch of landmines that exploded upon contact.

This barely hurt Ludo, who instantly got up and dashed at the duo, who grabbed his arm and threw him up, flying away before he hit the ground. By the time the demon managed to get up, Star and Marco mocked and taunted him. _"You annoying little-!"_ Ludo thought as he gave them a scowl.

"Admit it, Ludo! As long as we're in our super forms, you can't defeat us!" Star stated.

Hearing that gave the demon an idea, and he smiled deviously as he lifted his hands and charged them with energy. "Then I guess I'll just have to evaporize you instead!"

Realizing what Ludo was going to do, Star and Marco stopped joking and charged energy as well, unleashing an energy beam just as Ludo did the same. Both beams were evenly matched, or at least they were until Ludo channeled the energy of his subordinates into his beam, which slowly overpowered Star and Marco's beam as the duo flashed between their super and base states.

"Darn it, if we don't get more energy, we're going to die!" Star uttered.

"But what can we do?!"

But then, just as they started to get overpowered, Star and Marco felt some energy being transported to them, which allowed them to keep their forms's balance.

"Take our energy, guys!"

A small mirror portal appeared behind the teenagers, who turned and saw in the reflection to see the students of echo creek with their hands lifted and some energy balls coming out of them. Some more energy was transported, and the beam started to grow more powerful and easily started to overpower Ludo's.

"No! This can't be happening!"

And then Ludo's beam was completely overpowered, and he was the one who ended up being evaporized, the kappa's scream echoing as his body was disintegrated. Once dead, Star and Marco turned back to their base forms and fell unconscious.

Once they regained consciousness, the first thing they heard was the students and citizens of mewni cheering for them. Once they fully opened their eyes, they saw that, alongside the students and citizens of Mewni, were the rest of Echo Creek, who cheered wildly and applauded excitedly as the duo looked down and saw they were wearing...a tuxedo and wedding dress?

**(Back in reality, at the Echo Creek Library)**

Star, holding a book with the same title as this fic, told a perplexed Marco what happened next. "And then we got married, and we had two children, and they got your handsomeness while they got my bloodthristyness, and-"

"Star, that story was nice, but why are you telling me this?" Marco asked.

"I need someone's opinion of it." Star hastily answered. "So, what do you think?"

"Umm, a few holes need to be filled before you can publish it."

"Oh well, that's to be expected." Star uttered before she got an idea. "Wanna help me?"

"For the sake of your book's quality, maybe I could help a bit-"

Star squeed in excitement before grabbing Marco's hand and dragged him out of the library. And as she did, Buff Frog watched the duo from a nearby window, his frown and eyes turning narrow as he slid out of view.

**The End**


End file.
